Missing Auntie Finn
by Marymel
Summary: Greg and everyone comfort Jackson after her attack. Spoilers for Immortality.


**Jackson is my original character, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Since Finn's death was barely mentioned in the series finale, I thought I should write a story where Greg tells Jackson about Finn's death. I wondered how Jackson would react, so I had to write it! Hope you all enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Everyone sat in silence in D.B. and Barbara's living room. They'd just been told their colleague and dear friend, Julie Finlay, was gone. As much as they knew her death was a possibility, no one was prepared for it. Everyone just sat, some cried and remembered their friend.

Loathe to break the silence, Hodges cleared his throat. "You know, boss...if you need help with the arrangements, we can help."

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "We can take care of some things for you."

D.B. smiled softly at his team. "Thanks."

Greg leaned back and sighed. "I don't...how am I going to tell Jacks?" Everyone looked sad, knowing how much Finn and all his extended CSI family meant to Greg's son.

"If you need anything," Sara began. "We're here."

"Yeah," Barbara said. "She meant so much to all of us."

Just then, the little boy they were thinking of came through the door with the Russell's son Charlie. "Hi, everybody!" Jackson greeted with a smile, completely unaware of the tragedy.

"Hey, Jacks," Greg said. Everyone said hello.

"How was your day, sweet pea?" Morgan asked.

"It was good. I made this in art class!" Jackson showed everyone his pine cone bird feeder.

"That's good," Greg said.

Jackson smiled, but sensed everyone was feeling sad. He looked at Greg and his aunts and uncles. "Something's wrong, right?"

Greg sighed and pulled the concerned child onto his lap. "Jacks...this isn't easy to tell you, but...you remember how we told you Auntie Finn was in the hospital?"

Nodding, Jackson said, "You said she had a really bad owie."

Greg nodded. "Well...sometimes, when people have really bad owies, they can't get better."

Jackson's eyes filled with tears. It broke Greg's heart to see the sadness in his son's face.

"Jacks, Auntie Finn passed away last night," Greg said softly.

"No!" Jackson said softly. He didn't understand why Finn was attacked by a killer. He just loved his family.

"Honey..." Morgan said. "She was hurt very badly. And she couldn't..."

"NO!" Jackson shouted and hugged Greg. "Daddy, I miss Auntie Finn!"

"Oh, me too," Greg said as he cradled his son. It broke everyone's hearts to hear Jackson cry.

"Honey..." Barbara said. "I know she tried very, very hard to get better. But she couldn't. So she went to a better place."

"Yeah," Greg said softly. "And she doesn't hurt anymore."

Jackson pulled away and sniffed back tears. "But I miss her, daddy! I want her here!"

"We all do, big guy," Nick said. "We all cared about her."

"But she couldn't get better," Sara said. "So, like Barbara said, she went to a better place."

"And you know something?" Greg asked. Jackson shook his head. "I'll bet she's up there smiling because she's in your heart. And we'll never forget her."

Jackson sniffed and laid his head on Greg's shoulder. "Yeah?"

"Yeah!" Everyone said. That brought a soft smile to Jackson's face. He really missed Finn, but knew he'd always remember her.

"Do you think she misses me?" Jackson asked.

Greg smiled softly. "I think she does. And I know she's in your heart."

"Yeah," Jackson said sadly. He missed Finn, but knew he'd never forget her.

That night, Greg tucked Jackson in bed. Scruffy curled up at Jackson's side, knowing her buddy needed extra love. Jackson smiled and patted the dog's head.

Greg smiled and patted the dog and sat down. Jackson sighed and looked at his father. "Daddy, do you think Auntie Finn will be in my dreams?"

"Maybe," Greg said as he ran his hand in Jackson's hair.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Eli said he talks to his daddy in his dreams."

Greg smiled softly, thinking of Warrick and how he wished he could have lived to know his son. "Yeah. He loves his daddy very much."

Jackson frowned. "Daddy, when Eli's daddy died, did it hurt this much?"

"Yeah," Greg said with a deep sigh. "And we're always going to miss your Auntie Finn and your Uncle Warrick. But they're always going to be in our hearts. So we'll always remember them."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm always gonna remember Auntie Finn. We had a lot of fun together."

Greg smiled softly. "Yeah. She and your Uncle Warrick were good friends to have."

Jackson thought for a moment. "Daddy... I think Uncle Warrick is friends with Auntie Finn."

Greg couldn't help but smile. "You do?"

"Yeah. Cause you said Uncle Warrick helped you an' Aunt Sara an' Uncle Nicky. He knows that we love Auntie Finn, so he's taking care of her."

A sad smile crossed Greg's face. "Maybe so."

"If I see them in my dreams, I'm gonna tell Auntie Finn that I miss her so much! An' I gonna tell Uncle Warrick to be nice to her an' take care of her."

Greg smiled softly at the thought of his good friends taking care of each other and how Jackson seemed to always know what to say. A tear rolled down his cheek. "That is a very good idea, Jacks."

Jackson smiled softly and brushed Greg's tear away. "Mama said it's okay to feel sad."

"She's right, Jacks."

"Daddy, if you see Auntie Finn in your dreams, you can tell her we never ever gonna forget her." Jackson smiled softly at his daddy.

"I will," Greg said. "And maybe she'll dance with you in your dreams. Remember when you guys danced together?"

Jackson giggled at the memory of Finn babysitting him and them dancing together. "Yeah, that was fun. I gonna miss her, daddy."

"Me too, Jacks."

Jackson smiled sadly. "Daddy...even though I miss Auntie Finn, I glad she doesn't have anymore owies."

Greg smiled softly. "Me too."

"An' daddy...it's gonna be okay, right?"

"Yeah. I love you, Jacks."

Jackson sat up and hugged Greg tight. "I love you, daddy."

Feeling his son rest his head on his shoulder, Greg let a few tears fall. He and everyone missed Finn, but knew she wasn't hurting anymore. And Greg knew Jackson would be okay..

When Jackson pulled away, he wiped away a tear and smiled softly at Greg. "We gonna miss Auntie Finn, but we okay. Right?"

Greg smiled softly. "We will be, Jacks." He kissed Jackson's forehead and tucked him in. "I love you."

"Love you, daddy." Jackson closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson sleep. He imagined Jackson would talk to Finn in his dreams, maybe even talk to Warrick. He, Jackson and everyone would miss Finn, but they'd never forget their dear friend. And Greg knew Jackson would be okay. He smiled at his son as the little boy smiled softly in his sleep. Greg knew he was dreaming of his Auntie Finn and Uncle Warrick. He missed both his friends, but cherished having them in his life. And he knew Jackson loved having Finn in his - and, in a way, having Warrick.

Greg sighed softly and kissed Jackson's cheek. "I love you, Jacks," he whispered. "Sweet dreams."

 **The End.**


End file.
